Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach/16
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach w którym Kin-Fo, zawsze jeszcze kawalerem, rozpoczyna znów podróżować na piękne. Takie było obecne położenie naszego bohatera, stokroć niebezpieczniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Wan tedy pomimo danego słowa, nie miał dość siły zabić dawnego swego ucznia. Wan tedy nie wie nic o tem, że Kin-Fo znów posiada ogromny majątek, albowiem nic nie wspomina w swym liście o tej nowej zmianie stanu rzeczy. Wan tedy poruczył komu innemu dotrzymać zobowiązania – i komuż to?!… Najstraszniejszemu z wszystkich Tajpingowi, który nie wahałby się ani na chwilę dokonać tego morderstwa, o które nie można by go potem nawet pociągnąć przed sądy. List oddany mu przez Wana uwalniał go od wszelkiej kary za zbrodnię, a w dodatku miał jeszcze otrzymać 50.000 dolarów ustąpionych przez Wana. – A! dosyć mi już tego! – zawołał Kin-Fo w pierwszym wybuchu gniewu. Gdy Kreg i Fraj dowiedzieli się że Wan przekazał komu innemu poruczone mu zadanie, spytali Kin-Fo: – Więc w liście swoim nie oznaczyłeś pan dnia 25. czerwca jako ostatni termin spełnienia czynu? – A nie – odrzekł tenże. – Wan miał dopisać datę w dzień mojej śmierci. Inaczej być nie mogło. Teraz Lao Szen, nie trzymając się terminu, może mię zabić kiedy mu się podoba. – O nie – zawołali Kreg i Fraj. – Interesem jego jest uczynić to jak najrychlej. – Dla czego? – Ażeby kapitał ubezpieczony otrzymał przed upływem terminu pańskiej policy. Inaczej nicby nie dostał. Na tę uwagę nie było co odpowiedzieć. – Dobrze – odrzekł po chwili Kin-Fo. Tem bardziej muszę, nie tracąc ani godziny czasu, starać się o odebranie od niego owego listu, chociażby przyszło mi nawet zapłacić mu owych 50.000 dolarów zapewnionych. – Słusznie – rzekł Kreg. – Prawda – przyznał Fraj. – Jadę więc. Muszę się dowiedzieć gdzie jest ów naczelnik Tajpingów. Może go nie będzie tak trudno znaleść jak Wana. To mówiąc Kin-Fo nie mógł wytrzymać na miejscu. Chodził wzdłuż i wszerz po pokoju. Ten nawał klęsk, bijących nań raz po raz, wprawiał go w stan niezwykłego wzburzenia. – Jadę – rzekł. Jadę szukać Lao Szena. Co do panów, róbcie z sobą co się wam podoba. – Panie! – odrzekli Kreg z Frajem – Wiek jest obecnie bardziej niż przedtem zagrożony. Opuścić pana w takiem położeniu byłoby to z naszej strony sprzeniewierzyć się naszym obowiązkom. Nie opuścimy pana. Nie było chwili czasu do stracenia. Ale, przedewszystkiem należało się dowiedzieć, kto to jest właściwie ten Lao Szen i gdzie mieszka. Zresztą był człowiek tak powszechnie znany, że dowiedzieć się o nim nie było trudno. Dawny ów towarzysz Wana z powstania Maug Tszaów, usunął się do Chin północnych, po za wielkim murem w okolicy jeziora Lao-Tong, będącego częścią jeziora Pe-Tsze-Li. Rząd cesarski nie wchodził z nim w układy jak z innymi naczelnikami rokoszu, których przemódz nie był w stanie, lecz dozwalał mu swobodnie przebywać na ziemiach położonych po za granicami Chin właściwych, gdzie Leo Szen, ograniczony do roli skromniejszej, poprzestawał na rzemiośle prostego rozbójnika. O! Wan wiedział kogo ma wybrać na swego zastępcę! Temu pewnie nie zadrzy ręka, a jeden zabity mniej więcej nie zaniepokoi wcale jego sumienia. Kin-Fo i dwaj jego stróże otrzymali bardzo dokładne wiadomości o naczelniku Tajpingów, i dowiedzieli się że go widziano ostatniemi czasu około Fou Ning, małego portu na jeziorze Lao Tong. Tam więc postanowili udać się niezwłocznie. Najpierw zawiadomiono o tem Leu. Niespokojność jej wzrosła w dwójnasób. Łzami spłynęły piękne oczy. Chciała odwieść narzeczonego od zamiaru tej podróży. Czyż przez to nie narażał się sam jeszcze na większe niebezpieczeństwo? Czyż nie lepiej było wydalić się, wyjechać na jakiś czas zupełnie z granic niebieskiego cesarstwa, uciec, jeżeli potrzeba do innej jakiej części świata, gdzieby nie zdołałby go dosięgnąć dziki Lao Szen? Ale Kin-Fo wytłómaczył swej narzeczonej, że nie byłby w stanie żyć pod tą nieustanną groźbął na łasce takiego łotra, któryby się wzbogaci, śmiercią jego. Nie – Należało skończyć raz na zawsze. Kin-Fo i nieodstępni jego stróże wyjadą nie ociągając się dziś jeszcze, odszukają Tajpinga, wykupią za cenę złota nieszczęsny ów list, i wrócą do Pekinu jeszcze przed końcem urzędowej żałoby. – Droga siostrzyczko! – rzekł Kin-Fo – Mniej jestem do pożałowania dziś, gdy związek nasz odroczony na czas pewien. Gdyby już był zawarty, coby się z tobą teraz działo? – Wówczas miałabym prawo i obowiązek towarzyszyć ci w podróży i pojechałabym wraz z tobą. – Nie – zawołał Kin-Fo Wolałbym przenieść tysiąc śmierci, niżeli ciebie na jedno narazić niebezpieczeństwo! Bądź zdrowa. – Leu! Bądź zdrowa! I z oczami łez pełnemi Kin-Fo wyrwał się z objęć młodej narzeczonej, która go puścić nie chciała. Tegoż samego jeszcze dnia Kin-Fo, Kreg i Fraj wraz z Sunem, któremu przeciwne losy nie dozwalały chwili spoczynku, opuścili Pekin, udając się do Tong-Tszeu. W godzinę byli już w drodze. Oto co postanowiono: Podróż lądem przez kraj bardzo niepewny była bardzo trudna i niebezpieczna. Gdyby chodziło było tylko o to aby dosta się do Wielkiego muru na północy, potrzeba byłoby przebyć owe sześćset lisów, czyli czterdzieści naszych mil, jakiekolwiek nie zagrażałyby niebezpieczeństwa. Ale port Fu-Ming nie leżał na północ, ale na wschód okolicy. Płynąc doń morzem, zyskiwało się na czasie a unikało niebezpieczeństwa. W cztery lub pięć dni Kin-Fo wraz z towarzyszami swymi mógł się tam dostać, po czem, będąc na miejscu, postanowią co czynić dalej. Ale czy się znajdzie statek odpływający do Fu-Ming? O tem potrzeba się było najpierw zapewnić w agencji okrętowej w Tong-Tszeu. Przypadek dobrze usłużył w tym razie naszemu podróżnikowi, którego zresztą ciągle od niejakiego czasu prześladowało nieszczęście. Statek, wiozący ładugę do Fu-Ninu, stanął właśnie u ujścia Pei-ho. Nie pozostawało zatem nic innego jak nająć jeden z szybkich parowców, krążących po rzece, dopłynąć nim do pomienionego statku i wsiąść nań. Kreg i Fraj żądali tylko godziny czasu, aby się przygotować do podróży. Godziny tej użyli na zakupienie wszystkich, jakiekolwiek tylko znane są, przyrządów do ratowania tonących, począwszy od najzwyczajniejszego pasa korkowego, do kosztownie obmyślanego ubioru kapitana Boytona. Kin-Fo wart był zawsze jeszcze 200.000 dolarów, wyprawiał się na morze, nie mając nic dopłacić do premji, bo ubezpieczył się z góry na wypadek śmierci wszelkiego rodzaju. Mógł się tedy utopić. Wszystko należało przewidzieć, uprzedzić – jakoż rzeczywiście wszystko przewidziano. Zatem dnia 26. czerwca Kin-Fo, Kreg, Fraj i Sun wsiedli na parowiec Pei-Tan i popłynęli nim w dół rzeki Pei-Ho. Rzeka ta płynie tak kapryśnemi wykrętami, że opływa przestrzeń dwa razy dłuższą, niżeli wynosi w prostej linji droga z Pekinu do ujścia Ton-Tszeu. Ale jest pogłębiona i spławna, mogąca dźwigać większego nawet rozmiaru statki. Jakoż ruch okrętów na niej jest wielki, żegluga ożywiona – daleko bardziej niż komunikacja lądowa, gościńcem wzdłuż rzeki bieżącym. Peitan płynął szybko z biegiem wody pomiędzy żerdziami, oznaczającemi rafy niebezpieczne, wprawiając żółtawe wody rzeki kołami swemi w ruch, udzielający się wodom licznych po obu jej brzegach kanałów irrygacyjnych. Wnet minęli wysoką wieżę pagody za Tong Tszeu, straciwszy ją z oczu w zakręcie rzeki. Tutaj Pei-ho nie jest jeszcze szeroki. Płynie on to pomiędzy łachami piaszczystemi, to znów pośród małych chat wieśniaczych, wpośród lesistego dość krajobrazu poprzerzynanego sadami i żywemi płotami. Minęli kilka wielkich wsi, Matao, Hesi wu, Nan Tsae, Yang Tsun, gdzie się ciągną jeszcze rozległe moczary. Niebawem ujrzeli Tien Tsin. Tu stracono wiele czasu, albowiem potrzeba było zwodzić łączący oba brzegi most wschodni, dla przepuszczania statku, i lawirować nie bez trudności pomiędzy setkami statków, zapełniających przystań. Nie obeszło się przytem bez wielkich krzyków, i niejedna barka ujrzała się pozbawioną liny, co ją utrzymywała śród prądu wody. Przecinano je bez względu na wyrządzoną ztąd szkodę. Ztąd zamięszanie, tłok statków porwanych wodą i nieład, jaki tylko w porcie chińskim być może. Nie przesadzimy wcale jeżeli powiemy że w ciągu całej tej podróży Kreg i Fraj, baczniejsi jeszcze niż zazwyczaj, nie odstępowali literalnie ani na krok. Nie była to już sprawa z filozofem Wanem, z którym ostatecznie łatwo by się było dało porozumieć, gdyby go można było uprzedzić o tem jak rzeczy stanęły, ale z Lao Szenem, owym Taipingiem, którego żaden z nich nawet nie znał osobiście, co samo już czyniło go wiele straszniejszym. Ponieważ jechano właśnie do niego, wypadało coraz bradziej mieć się na baczności, bo któż mógł być pewnym że nie czyha on pokryjomu na swą ofiarę? A w takim razie jak go uniknąć – jak uprzedzić? Kreg i Fraj widzieli rozbójnika w każdym podróżnym, znajdującym się na ich statku. Nic nie jedli – nie spali – nie żyli wcale. Jeżeli Kreg i Fraj byli nadzwyczaj niespokojni, to Sun był znowuż w niezmiernym strachu. Na samą myśl morza już mu się słabo robiło. Bladł coraz bardziej w miarę nim statek zbliżał się ku zatoce Pe Tsze Li. Łechtało go w nosie, usta się krzywiły, chociaż spokojne wody rzeki nie kołysały jeszcze bynajmniej parowcem. A cóż to będzie dopiero gdy będzie potrzeba znosić kołysanie statku, tłuczonego falami morskiemi. – Nie płynąłeś jeszcze nigdy okrętem na morzu? – zapytał go Kreg. – Nigdy. – Jak ci jest? – spytał go Fraj. – Źle. – Trzymaj głowę do góry – ostrzegał go Kreg. – Głowę? – I nie otwieraj ust – dodał Fraj. – Ust? – wybąknął Sun i niemając wcale ochoty do rozmowy, poszedł na dół statku, rzuciwszy przedtem na szeroką już bardzo rzekę, melancholijnym wzrokiem osoby, skazanej na śmieszną trochę próbkę przebycia morskiej choroby. Krajobraz zmienił się znacznie w kotlinie rzeki. Brzeg prawy, zarosły szuwarami, i urwisty, odbijał od brzegu lewego, płaskiego, po którym się piany wodne ścieliły. Po za nim ciągnęły się pola zasiane kukurydzą, zbożem i prosem. Podobnie jak w całych Chinach, które są matką mającą miljony dzieci do wyżywienia; nie było tam najmniejszego kawałeczka ziemi nieuprawionego. Wszędzie kanały irrygacyjne, z których bambusowe przyrządy, podobne do żórawów czerpały i rozlewały na pola wody podostatkiem. Tu owdzie, po za wsiami o chatach z żółtej gliny, wznosiły się grupy drzew, pomiędzy innemi stare jabłonie, którychby się nie powstydziła Normandja. Po brzegach snuło się mnóstwo rybaków, którym kormorany służyły za psy gończe, czyli raczej rybołowcze. Na znak swego pana ptaki te puszczały się nurka pod wodę i wynosiły ztamtąd ryby, których nie mogły połknąć po drodze, skutkiem ciasnej obręczy danej im na szyję! Usłyszawszy szum zbliżającego się parowca, zrywały się całemi stadami z pomiędzy gąszczy wodnego sitowia kaczki, wrony, kruki, sroki, krogulce. O ile gościniec ciągnący się wzdłuż rzeki był pusty, o tyle ożywiony był ruch statków na rzece. Ileż to ich tam wszelkiego rodzaju krążyło w dół i w górę rzeki! Łodzie wojenne o zakrytych baterjach, z pokładem mocno wypukłym z przodu i z tyłu, poruszane dwoma rzędami wioseł, statki celne o dwu masztach, szalupy, ozdobione głowami fantastycznych potworów, statki handlowe, o wielu beczkach ciężaru, podobne do olbrzymiego jaja, naładowane najcenniejszemi płodami Niebieskiego cesarstwa, nieobawiające się trąby powietrznej na pełnem morzu, statki podróżne, poruszane naprzemian to wiosłami, to holowane, stosownie do natury bagnistych brzegów, przeznaczone dla tych, co mają wiele czasu do stracenia, łodzie mandaryńskie, małe jachty spacerowe ciągnące za sobą łodzie, wreszcie czółna najrozmaitszego kształtu, z rozpiętemi żaglami, z których najmniejsze, sterowane przez młode kobiety z wiosłem w ręku, a dzieckiem na plecach, dobrze odpowiadają swej nazwie trzydeskowych, wreszcie tratwy drewniane, istne wsie pływające, z chatami, sadami, ogrodami zasianemi warzywem. Całe lasy Mandżurji poszły na sporządzenie tych olbrzymich tratew. Tymczasem coraz mniej pokazywało się wiosek. Pomiędzy Tien-Tsinem a Taku, u ujścia rzeki, nie ma ich już więcej jak jakie dwa dziesiątki. Po brzegach tu i ówdzie dymiły kominy ogromnych cegielni, zanieczyszczając powietrze dymem, mięszającym się z dymem parowca. Zbliżał się wieczór, poprzedzony długim, na tej szerokości geograficznej zmrokiem czerwcowym. Wnet zarysowały się w zmierzchu białawe pagórki, symetrycznie ułożone, jednakowego kształtu. Były to kupy soli, wydobywanej w pobliskich kopalniach. W końcu jałowe pustkowia smutny tworzą krajobraz, złożone według słów znakomitego podróżnika, z samego piasku, soli, prochu i popiołu. Nazajutrz dnia 27. czerwca przed wschodem słońca wpłynął Peitan do przystani Takuańskiej, prawie u samego ujścia rzeki się znajdującej. W tem miejscu po obu brzegach wznoszą się warownie, północna i południowa, dziś już w ruinie, które roku 1860 zdobyła armja angielsko-francuska. Tam to wykonał świetny atak Colineau dnia 24. sierpnia rzeczonego roku; tutaj to kanonjerki francuskie utorowały sobie wejście na rzekę; tu ciągnie się wąski pas ziemi, prawie niezamieszkały, noszący nazwę kolonji francuskiej. Tu wreszcie stoi pomnik grobowy, pod którym spoczywają pochowane zwłoki oficerów i żołnierzy, poległych w owych walkach. Peitan nie miał wpływać do portu. Podróżni zatem musieli wylądować w Ta-Ku. Jest to miasto dosyć już znaczne, które rozwinęłoby się znakomicie gdyby mandaryni pozwolili zbudować kolej żelazną ztąd do Tien-Tsinu. Statek, wiozący ładugę do Fu-Ning, miał odpłynąć tegoż dnia jeszcze. Kin-Fo ze swem towarzystwem nie miał ani chwili czasu do stracenia. Kazali sobie tedy sprowadzić czółna i w kwandrans byli już na pokładzie Sam-jepa.